(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weather resistant textile articles, and, more specifically, to a weather resistant textile article comprising a primary outer shell having an opening for wearing the article; and a moisture wicking lining attached to the primary outer shell.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
For people attending outdoor activities, it is often desirable to carry along lightweight, water repellant ponchos or other articles, such as pants, just in case a rain shower approaches during the event. Existing ponchos are often effective for keeping the wearer sheltered from the elements, but are not breathable. Thus, the wearer becomes wet nonetheless from his or her own perspiration.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved textile article that is strong, lightweight, and at the same time, water-repellant and breathable.